Grace
by Katryna Greenleaf
Summary: É insuportável a dor da perda daqueles que amamos... É mais insuportável ainda continuar a viver... Presente pra Chibi Anne!


**Grace**

**I'm on my knees**

Estou de joelhos

**Only memories**

Apenas lembranças

**Are left for me to hold**

Me restaram para agüentar

Um pequeno corpo feminino agarrava a beirada da cama, os soluços e o choro não tinham fim, a dor não desaparecia e, agora, as lembranças eram tudo o que tinha... E mesmo elas pareciam lhe causar mais dor...

**Don't know how**

Não sei como

**But I'll get by**

Mas eu superarei

**Slowly pull myself together**

Devagar juntando meus pedaços

Com certeza uma hora isso iria acabar... Só não sabia quando... Ela só precisava juntar todos os pedaços do seu coração, mas era tão difícil... Ele era tudo... Cada pedacinho, cada memória... Ele estava em todos os lugares... Em toda sua vida.. Ah! Shaoran! Talvez isso ainda demorasse...

**There's no escape**

Não há escapatória

**So keep me safe**

Então me mantenha a salvo

**This feels so unreal**

Isso parece tão irreal

Isso era tão estranho!! Sakura não podia se imaginar em um mundo sem o seu amado ao lado... Como que ela ia conseguir? Por que ele tinha que partir? Ele prometeu estar sempre a seu lado! Shaoran ocupava todo o seu coração e talvez até mais...

**Nothing comes easily**

Nada vem fácil

**Fill this empty space**

Preencha esse espaço vazio

**Nothing is like it seems**

Nada é o que parece

**Turn my grief to grace**

Transforme meu pesar em graça

Por que nada é como queremos? Estavam construindo uma vida juntos... Estavam felizes... Agora ela era apenas um vazio, sua vida era um vazio, embora estivesse cheia de lembranças de um tempo que não voltará nunca mais... Como se encher de vida novamente? Embora sorrisse para desconhecidos sua vontade era de permanecer naquele quarto, naquela cama e soltar todas as lágrimas que nunca acabavam... O cheiro dele aos poucos ia sumindo do travesseiro... Ai que dor! Que tristeza!

**I feel the cold**

Eu sinto o frio

**Loneliness unfold**

Solidão estendida

**Like from another world**

Como se vinda de outro mundo

Era como se ela tivesse entrado em um universo paralelo onde só havia ela e a escuridão... Tiraram o calor do amor que a acalentava todas as noites... Sentia apenas o vazio e o frio da solidão em um mundo que não parava de girar...

**Come what may**

Venha o que vier

**I won't fade away**

Eu não vou desaparecer

**But I know I might change**

Mas sei que posso mudar

Sabia que ela não ia desaparecer aos poucos, embora fosse sua maior vontade... Sabia que iria mudar... Poderia passar pelo que fosse agora que não sentiria dor maior ou tormento maior... Que tipo de vida era essa agora? Poderia ser chamada de vida?

**Nothing comes easily**

Nada vem fácil

**Fill this empty space**

Preencha esse espaço vazio

**Nothing is like it was**

Nada é o que parecia

**Turn my grief to grace**

Transforme meu pesar em graça

O choro se intensificava novamente... Não conseguia trabalhar direito, comer, dormir, não tinha mais vontade de viver... Poderia chorar até morrer... Quem sabe assim se juntaria a seu amado? Mas não poderia... Talvez não tivesse a força necessária para se desprender desse mundo... Ele não pôde evitar, ela sabia disso, mas mesmo assim... Oh! Shaoran! Como sentia sua falta...

**Nothing comes easily**

Nada vem fácil

**Where do I begin?**

Por onde eu começo?

**Nothing can bring me peace**

Nada pode me trazer paz

**I've lost everything**

Eu perdi tudo

**I just want to feel your embrace**

Eu só quero sentir seu abraço

Como era difícil seguir em frente... Não sabia por onde começar... Só podia enxergar um caminho cheio de escuridão pela frente... Ela havia perdido a alegria de viver... Nada poderia trazê-la de volta... Ah! Nunca mais seria a mesma... Nunca mais teria paz... A única coisa que desejava no mundo inteiro era mais um abraço de Shaoran... Que nunca mais teria... Afinal, os mortos não voltam a vida... E agora estava sozinha. Para sempre.

"_Eu te amo tanto e sinto tanta a sua falta, Shaoran..."_

Apenas os soluços e gritos de desespero podiam ser ouvidos naquele quarto quando a escuridão dominou a luz.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

**N/A:**

**Música:** Grace – Kate Havnevik

**Hello!! Sim, estou viva! \o/**

**Mas então, essa é minha primeira fic assim e eu não gostei muito... Acho que faltou alguma coisa... Só não sei o quê... xD**

**Bom, essa fic é dedicada à fofa da Chibi Anne!! PARABÉNS!! Feliz Aniversário Atrasado!!**

**Queria ter postado no dia 13 mesmo, mas eu não consegui!! Me desculpe pelo atraso, mas é de coração de qualquer maneira!!**

**E foi bem trágico mesmo, porque de vez em quando é bom mudar os finais felizes, né?? E também porque eu sei que ela também gosta de tragédia... huhuhuhu...**

**Então como podem ver foi um presente moldado pra minha querida Anne!! XD**

**Bem, as outras fics eu ainda irei arrumar de novo os capítulos... Acho que já mudei tanto naquelas histórias que nem devo saber direito... hauhauhua...**

**Espero que tenham gostado e perdoem qualquer erro de português, pois como era surpresa pra minha betinha de aniversário, ela não pôde corrigir... hehehe...**

**Beijinhos!!**


End file.
